GalNet/3304/June
01 JUN Campaign for Pleiades Starport Restoration A fund has been set up by the Aegis Research to repair starports in the Pleiades Nebula that have been damaged during the Thargoid conflict. Senior engineer Lilith Galloway made this announcement: “We’ve had the worst of it here. The Thargoids have given us a bloody nose on several occasions. But we are strong, we will heal, and you can help.” “We’re asking for pilots to deliver as much as they can fit in their holds. We’re going to rebuild our starports better than ever. Let’s get the Pleiades fighting fit once more.” Traders are requested to deliver construction materials to The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector Ir-W D1-55 system. The campaign begins on the 31st of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Order Restored in T'iensei The Autocracy of T’iensei has announced that its campaign to clear the T’iensei system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in T’iensei have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Dzhanibekov Port in the T’iensei system. Los Chupacabras Campaign Concludes Los Chupacabras have announced that their plan to host a music festival in the LFT 926 system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Meredith City, the organisation’s base of operations. Los Chupacabras thanked those who supported the campaign, and confirmed that a second festival is already being planned. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Meredith City in the LFT 926 system. Starport Repair Initiative Announced Following Thargoid strikes on the fringes of the core systems, a new initiative to restore damaged starports has been announced. Chief administrator Carter Armstrong spoke on behalf of Aegis Core, which is coordinating the campaign: “We’ve set up this fund to reassure citizens that normality will continue, no matter what. I would like to appeal to the galactic community to restore services in the core systems to their previously high standard.” An open order has been placed for construction materials, which will be shipped to the affected starports and used to make repairs. Pilots are asked to make their deliveries to Dantec Enterprise in the Socho system. The campaign begins on the 31st of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Aegis Hails Eagle Eye Success Aegis has announced that its Eagle Eye initiative is proving to be a great success, and has helped to repel Thargoid forces from systems in the Pleiades Nebula. The Eagle Eye orbital surveillance installations were established earlier this year to monitor transmissions from known Thargoid surface sites. This data is then made available to independent pilots. In an interview with The Federal Times, Admiral Aden Tanner remarked: “I have no doubt that without this surveillance data, more starports in the Pleiades would have been attacked and damaged. Only last week, Thargoid incursions in the Lwalama and Lalande 4141 systems were vigorously resisted thanks to the early warnings provided by Eagle Eye.” “We all owe a huge debt of gratitude to those brave Commanders who have engaged the Thargoids in battle. Aegis was established to help protect the galaxy, and with the help of courageous members of the galactic community we will assuredly triumph.” 02 JUN Ships Destroyed by the League of Reparation The Pilots Federation has reported that five independent ships have been attacked by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation, with the loss of all crewmembers. No details have been released regarding specific names or locations, except that three of the ships were attacked in Alliance-controlled systems, one in a Federal system and one in Imperial space. The Pilots Federation also confirmed that the message ‘FOR JAMESON’ had been etched by laser beam into drifting hull fragments from all five ships. Captain Niamh Seutonia, a member of the tri-power taskforce investigating the League, released this statement: “We are treating these incidents as terrorist actions by the League of Reparation, targeted against people with ancestral connections to the INRA. Analysts have been despatched to all five locations.” “Meanwhile, we have determined that League agents receive their orders via multi-relayed, encrypted comms channels from a source using the codename ‘Nexus’. This suggests a central point of coordination, rather than autonomous cells. Whether Nexus is an individual, a group, or a faction is not yet known.” “We are aware that citizens throughout the Alliance, Empire and Federation are alarmed by these horrific attacks. We assure you that the taskforce is working hard to discover more about this group and eliminate it. In the meantime, we ask everyone to remain vigilant and to report any relevant information to local authorities.” 03 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The Socho system, headquarters of Aegis Core, has been overtaken by the Socho Gold Raiders, a criminal faction. The system is now in a state of anarchy. Aegis personnel, including Dr Mia Valencourt and Professor Alba Tesreau, have appealed to the galactic community to help free Socho from the criminals. In related news, Aegis has announced that its Eagle Eye initiative has helped to repel Thargoid forces from systems in the Pleiades Nebula. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, said that Thargoid incursions in the Lwalama and Lalande 4141 systems had been resisted due to the early warnings provided by Eagle Eye. The Pilots Federation has reported that five independent ships have been attacked by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation, with the loss of all crewmembers. But the taskforce investigating the League made a breakthrough when it discovered that League agents receive their orders from a source codenamed ‘Nexus’. In other news, two campaigns have been launched to repair starports in the Pleiades Nebula that have been damaged by the Thargoids. Open orders have been placed for construction materials, which will be shipped to the affected starports and used to make repairs. Los Chupacabras have announced that their plan to host a music festival in the LFT 926 system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Meredith City, the organisation’s base of operations. Finally, the Autocracy of T’iensei has announced that its campaign to clear the T’iensei system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. And those are the main stories this week. 07 JUN Aisling Duval Hosts Federal Ambassador Last weekend, Princess Aisling Duval hosted a diplomatic function at which Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester was the guest of honour. Although security at the event was tight, entertainment journalist Solomon Helios managed to obtain an exclusive insight for his programme. “If you’re wondering what happened to your invitation to the Princess’s soirée, it probably ended up in the same black hole as mine. But I can still bring you a little peek from behind closed doors!” “It’s not unusual for the Imperial family to hold parties for visiting ambassadors. What is unusual is that on this occasion, Aisling invited all of Jordan Rochester’s staff, including the captain and crew of his ship. Since the FNS Pioneer’s commanding officer is none other than Vice Admiral Juno Rochester, one of Jordan’s sisters, perhaps this was seen as an opportunity to meet a future in-law?” “My contacts tell me that despite the variety of uniforms, hairstyles and accents, the night was full of enjoyment. Aisling and Jordan danced together before the ambassador formally thanked the princess on behalf of the Federation.” “But that’s not all. The next day, who should arrive at Emerald but Senator Caspian Leopold – who you’ll remember is also rumoured to have romantic intentions toward the people’s princess. Supposedly he’s there on official business, although I understand there’s nothing scheduled in his calendar. Or perhaps his invitation arrived late, like mine…” “So is the princess courting, or merely holding court? As always, Aisling keeps us guessing!” 08 JUN Starport Repair Initiative Concludes The campaign by Aegis Core to fund the refurbishment of starports in the core systems has now ended. A large quantity of construction materials were delivered to Dantec Enterprise. Carter Armstrong, chief administrator for the project, announced his thanks: “The galactic community has really pulled through for us. These materials will be put to good use in repairing the damage caused by Thargoid attacks. We’ll soon have these starports restored and offering the high-quality services you’d expect.” Pilots who made deliveries for this initiative can now collect their rewards from Dantec Enterprise in the Socho system. Success for Pleiades Restoration Project There has been a positive response to the campaign to fund repairs for starports in the Pleiades Nebula. Huge quantities of construction materials were received, which will be used to restore many of the stations damaged by the Thargoids. Senior engineer Lilith Galloway made a statement on behalf of Aegis Research: “We didn’t expect so many of you to help. But that’s the spirit here in the Pleiades – we come back stronger. Our thanks to everyone who supplied us with what we need.” Pilots who contributed to this project can now collect their rewards from The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. Conflict in Lave The Lave Radio Network, an independent organisation based in the Lave system, has announced plans to broadcast its annual conference, which this year will take place in the Diso system from the 24th to the 25th of June. To ensure they can share the event with the entire galaxy, the Lave Radio Network has placed an open order for various commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Lave Station in the Lave system. But not everyone is enthusiastic about the event. The Lave Jet Family has responded with a rival campaign expressly designed to undermine the Lave Radio initiative, and has invited pilots to deliver commodities to help construct a signal jammer. The two organisations have set out week-long operations to achieve their aims, which will begin on the 7th of June 3304. INRA Descendant Murdered A descendant of Amaro Hem, one of the INRA’s senior members, has been murdered by terrorist group the League of Reparation. His body was found in the wreckage of a crashed ship. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, part of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the League, provided a full explanation at a press conference: “We have identified the deceased as Luca Hem, an unemployed construction worker living at Houtman City in the Aeternitas system. He was reported missing by his family two weeks ago. We can confirm that he was the great-grandson of Amaro Hem, who was a programme coordinator with the INRA.” “Luca Hem’s body was found strapped into an ancient Cobra Mk III, the same model flown by Commander Jameson. Forensics indicate he was still alive when the ship struck an asteroid in the Aeternitas A Belt. The Cobra’s derelict condition suggests it wasn’t travelling under its own power, and was most likely salvaged from a scrapyard specifically for this purpose.” “According to logs discovered at the Taylor Keep INRA facility, Amaro Hem was responsible for ensuring that Jameson did not return from his mission against the Thargoids. This staged murder, recreating the circumstances of Jameson’s death, is obviously intended as an act of poetic justice by the League of Reparation.” “Luca Hem’s wife and children have been taken to secure locations for their own protection, as have nine individuals from other families related to Amaro Hem.” Agent Ramirez concluded: “It’s clear that the League is using theatrical tactics to ensure its message reaches the media. Our taskforce is working hard to discover more about this organisation, and to bring these terrorists to justice.” 09 JUN Theft Baffles Security Experts A valuable work of art has been stolen by a mysterious and highly skilled criminal. The theft took place in the Garden City Gallery on Turner’s World in the Alioth system. Sergeant Femi Abram of the municipal police discussed the incident: “Our security specialists are currently at a loss to explain how this occurred. The piece in question was inside a titanium vault surrounded by plasma grids, proximity alarms and thermal sensors. This morning we found the vault door open and all security systems disabled. On the wall was a spray-painted graphic of what looked like a winking cat.” The piece in question is a digital painting titled Youscape. This unusual cyber-artwork includes micro cameras linked to an AI node that monitor the viewer’s reactions. Over time, the image alters in response to the owner’s tastes. The artwork was scheduled to be auctioned the following day. The artist, Barclay Uxor, told the media: “Some lowlife scum has robbed the artistic community of a ground-breaking achievement – and cost me millions of credits, too. To leave common graffiti in its place is the ultimate insult!” Garden City security forces are continuing to investigate, but as yet have no leads. 10 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. A descendant of Amaro Hem, one of the INRA’s senior members, has been murdered by terrorist group the League of Reparation. The murder recreated the circumstances of Commander John Jameson’s death, and has been interpreted as an act of poetic justice by the League of Reparation. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez said that the League was using theatrical tactics to ensure its message reached the media. In other news, Princess Aisling Duval met with not one but two of her suitors over the weekend – Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester and Senator Caspian Leopold. The former was invited to a function at the princess’s palace on Emerald, while the latter made an unofficial visit the following day. Meanwhile, the Lave Radio Network has announced plans to broadcast its annual conference from the Diso system. To ensure they can share the event with the entire galaxy, the Network has placed an open order for various commodities. But the Lave Jet Family has responded with a rival campaign designed to undermine the Lave Radio initiative, inviting pilots to liberate commodities from those supporting the Lave Radio campaign. Two initiatives to restore starports damaged by the Thargoids have reached successful conclusions. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaigns by delivering construction materials to Dantec Enterprise in the Socho system and to The Oracle in the Pleiades. Finally, a valuable work of art has been stolen by a mysterious and highly skilled criminal. A spray-painted graphic of what looked like a winking cat was discovered at the scene of the crime, which took place in the Garden City Gallery on Turner’s World in the Alioth system. Garden City security forces are investigating, but as yet have no leads. And those are the main stories this week. 14 JUN Lave Jet Family Campaign Concludes The Lave Jet Family has announced that its campaign to prevent the Lave Radio Network from broadcasting its annual conference has reached a successful conclusion. Scores of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to construct a signal jammer, thereby preventing Lave Radio from transmitting the conference. The Lave Jet Family has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Lave Station in the Lave system. Lave Radio Network Campaign Concludes The Lave Radio Network has announced that its campaign has reached a successful conclusion. Scores of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Lave Station, thereby allowing the network to broadcast its annual conference to the entire galaxy. A rival campaign from the Lave Jet Family was unable to destabilise the Lave Radio initiative, despite also receiving the support of independent pilots. As the campaign drew to a close, one of the organisers released a statement: “The signal is spreading. We would like to extend our gratitude to the galactic community for making this possible.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Lave Station in the Lave system. Anti-Slavery Organisations Unite Princess Aisling Duval’s anti-slavery campaign has merged with independent charity Universal Liberty. The rebranded organisation is named Unchain. The former head of Universal Liberty, Jarl Toredo, made an announcement to the media: “There’s no shortage of poverty and suffering within the Empire, however much some may try to hide it. Few have the courage to face the truth, but Princess Duval has been an inspiration. So I’m very pleased that we’re joining forces with her campaign to end slavery.” “I was born into slavery. My parents were still slaves when they died. It is for them, and for all human beings treated as less than human, that we demand legal slavery be abolished. I’m proud to be part of Unchain, which will spread our message across the Empire.” When asked about rumours linking him romantically with Aisling Duval, Toredo said only: “I suspect Her Highness’s attention is focused elsewhere.” 15 JUN League of Reparation Implicated in Historic Deaths A recent report suggests that terrorist organisation the League of Reparation may be responsible for many more deaths than previously suspected. Independent journalist Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse shared his theories on the Rewired newsfeed: “We know these League guys are wiping out people whose grandfolks used to work for the INRA, and it seems like things started when they poisoned that Imperial senator. But what if that wasn’t their first murder, merely the first time they claimed responsibility? What if they’ve been active for years and nobody noticed?” “I’ve been digging through old records of unsolved homicides. There’s a dozen in the Federation alone where the cause of death was some kind of ‘nerve agent’ – just like with the senator and a few others. Not all the victims were identified, but I found four who definitely had the INRA in their past. These people didn’t die recently but between one and five years ago. Coincidence?” “The League also likes to blast its targets out of the sky. Think of all those unexplained shipwrecks found drifting in space over the years. How many were because one of the crew had some long-forgotten INRA connection? Dozens…hundreds? How long has the League been hiding among us, silently taking out ordinary people? And who’s next?” Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of Alliance Interpol responded on behalf of the united taskforce investigating the League: “We cannot verify that these cold cases have any link with the League of Reparation. We’d also like to caution against this kind of baseless conjecture, which only serves to spread confusion. We are still pursuing more concrete leads, and hope to make a breakthrough very soon.” Refugee Centre Initiative Due to heightened military action in the core systems, Senator Caspian Leopold has launched an initiative to construct a rehabilitation centre for those affected by the ongoing conflict. A spokesperson for Senator Leopold gave the following statement to the media: “An escalation in hostilities from both Thargoid and human parties has left a lot of innocent civilians without food or shelter. Senator Leopold has heard their cries for help, and is building a sanctuary where the safety of refugees can be guaranteed.” The Nifelhel Corp., which is overseeing the initiative, has placed an open order for Cobalt, Semiconductors and Synthetic Fabrics, promising to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Biruni Port in the Niflhel system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure those contributing commodities to the initiative can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 14th of June 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 16 JUN Lori Jameson Denounces Terrorist Organisation The engineer Lori Jameson has made a public statement regarding the League of Reparation. The terrorist group claims to be seeking justice for the betrayal of her ancestor, the legendary pilot Commander John Jameson. Her message was recorded at Jameson Memorial and broadcast by several media networks: “There’s been a lot of speculation about what connection I might have with the so-called League of Reparation, which has murdered a number of people in recent weeks. The answer is none whatsoever. Like all of you, I am sickened by this bizarre form of genealogical terrorism.” “I’m not prepared to discuss my family in a public forum, but I want everyone to know that I am personally appalled by this, and am doing everything I can to help the authorities.” “I’m sure that Nexus – whoever or whatever it might be – is listening to this message. So to them I say: stop. These acts of revenge for my great-grandfather are misguided, unnecessary and evil. If you really want to honour his name, you’ll allow us to live in peace without fear.” Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, a member of the tri-power taskforce dedicated to stopping the League, added: “I can confirm that Lori Jameson is cooperating with our investigation. We are completely satisfied that she, her family and her associates are entirely unconnected to the League of Reparation. We hope that her message convinces Nexus to see sense and stop this pointless violence.” Worshipping the Thargoids A fringe religion that worships the Thargoids has come under the spotlight in a new academic article. The author, Dr Alfred Ulyanov, is a leading expert in exotheology. He summarised his work for the media: “A recent report by Gethin Okonkwo highlighted the emergence of doomsayer cults in response to the return of the Thargoids. But few are as strange as my current object of study – an organisation that considers the Thargoids to be not merely alien, but divine.” “This mysterious sect doesn’t have a formal name. The central tenet of its faith is that the Thargoids we have encountered so far are messengers – dark angels sent to prepare us for the true sacred presence, which will soon enter our plane of existence from another universe. They refer to this as the Far God.” “As with many monotheistic belief structures, this cult considers the Far God to be unknowable and omnipotent, but also apocalyptic. Only true believers such as themselves will survive its manifestation.” “Visiting one of the cult’s hive-chapels is an unsettling experience. Aside from a few pulsing green lights they are very dark, and most surfaces are covered in a black coral-like substance. The congregation’s prayers are directed toward an altar resembling the starfish shape of Thargoid vessels, almost like an octagonal crucifix. It’s impossible to ignore that the entire place reeks of ammonia.” “Cult members tend to wear simple hooded robes with no markings. They are intense and resolute, but many look unhealthy. It seems that this lifestyle attracts those on the very edge of society, whose low self-esteem leaves them vulnerable to beliefs that erode their identity.” “As an exotheologian, I am of course fascinated by the sociological impact of non-human influences. But even for a scientist, it is difficult not to feel pity, and perhaps a little revulsion, for those who identify more with a hostile species than with their own people.” 17 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Princess Aisling Duval’s anti-slavery campaign has merged with independent charity Universal Liberty. The rebranded organisation is named Unchain. The former head of Universal Liberty, Jarl Toredo, expressed his delight at the union, while rebuffing questions about his rumoured romantic attachment to Aisling Duval. Lori Jameson has made a public statement regarding the League of Reparation, which claims to be seeking justice for her ancestor, Commander John Jameson. She denied any connection to the organisation while describing its actions as “misguided, unnecessary and evil”. Meanwhile, an independent journalist has suggested that the League of Reparation may be responsible for many more deaths than previously suspected, drawing a link between the terrorist organisation and various unsolved homicides. Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of Alliance Interpol denied that the cold cases had any connection to the League of Reparation. A new academic article has drawn attention to a fringe religion that worships the Thargoids. The sect, which has no formal name, believes that the Thargoids are heralds of an omnipotent entity called the Far God. Dr Alfred Ulyanov, a leading expert in exotheology, has published an extensive commentary on the sect. In other news, Senator Caspian Leopold has launched an initiative to construct a rehabilitation centre for those affected by heightened military action in the core systems. A spokesperson for Senator Leopold said: “An escalation in hostilities from both Thargoid and human parties has left a lot of innocent civilians without food or shelter. Senator Leopold has heard their cries for help, and is building a sanctuary where the safety of refugees can be guaranteed.” Finally, the competing campaigns from the Lave Radio Network and the Lave Jet Family have come to an end. Both factions received support from independent pilots, to whom generous rewards were promised, but ultimately there could be only one victor. And those are the main stories this week. 20 JUN Investor Funds Colonia Shipyards Renowned billionaire Zachary Rackham, owner of Rackham Capital Investments, has made a sizeable charitable donation to build new shipyards in the Colonia region. Mr Rackham, known in some circles as ‘Calico Zack’, made this statement: “If there’s one thing I remember from flying around the galaxy in a second-hand Sidewinder with a leaky life-support module and only fifty credits in my pocket, it’s the thrill of exploration. And Colonia is the embodiment of that spirit, the farthest-flung outpost of civilisation.” “That’s why I want to support it by funding the development of new shipyards. Every planetary port in the region, bar Colonia Hub, will soon be able to offer pilots the support services they need. It’s my way of celebrating a youth filled with poverty and danger, by giving a boost to the next generation of explorers.” Bryanna Blanco, a financial journalist for The Federal Times, also published a statement: “Obviously this is tremendous news for Colonia and all those operating within the region. The timing of Rackham’s donation is curious, however, coming as it does shortly before a company-wide audit. Having such a colossal sum placed beyond the reach of tax officials will certainly help that old pirate – and his crew of accountants – sleep better at night.” 21 JUN League of Reparation Agents Apprehended A homicide attempt by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation has been foiled, and the would-be killers taken into custody. The arrests were made by Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of Alliance Interpol, who is part of the united taskforce investigating the League. She released this statement: “I am pleased to confirm that the latest assassination attempt by the League of Reparation has been prevented, and that we have apprehended several of the group’s members.” “The operation involved revealing the location of one Dinah Law, a descendant of INRA employee Trystan Law. We anticipated that the League would follow its modus operandi and attempt to eliminate Ms Law, so with her cooperation we placed taskforce agents at her home. Fortunately, there were able to overpower the terrorists.” “The captives have been transported to a secure Interpol facility for interrogation. Our primary aim is to establish the identity of Nexus – the entity that provides the organisation’s members with their instructions. I have already conducted preliminary questioning of the prisoners and have acquired some significant facts.” “I’m confident that this is the beginning of the end for the League of Reparation, and that the taskforce’s efforts will soon pay off.” 22 JUN Refugee Initiative Complete Senator Caspian Leopold has announced that his appeal for commodities, in association with Niflhel Corp, has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Biruni Port, and by protecting traders in the Niflhel system. A spokesperson for Senator Leopold made the following statement: “Thanks to the work of many brave pilots, we can now begin construction of a rehabilitation centre that will keep innocent families safe from the ravages of war. Senator Leopold hopes that this is just the beginning, and that through further acts of philanthropy he might help spread peace throughout the galaxy.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Biruni Port in the Niflhel system. Aegis Installation Campaign Aegis has announced plans to build a military installation in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. An Aegis spokesperson gave the following statement to the media: “After the recent occupation of Socho by a hostile criminal element, it is imperative that Aegis bolster its holdings in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. The construction of a military installation will allow us to continue our fight against the Thargoids unhindered by external forces.” Aegis Research has placed an open order for mined resources, promising to reward pilots who deliver these to The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure those contributing commodities to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 21st of June 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Starports Recover from Thargoid Strikes Three starports attacked and damaged by Thargoid forces have now been restored to full functionality. Carter Armstrong, chief administrator with Aegis Core, told the press: “When we requested help to repair Thargoid-hit starports, we hoped the galactic community would be generous, but they exceeded our expectations. A colossal influx of materials has enabled us to repair two stations in the core systems in record time.” “I’m pleased to announce that Armstrong Enterprise in the Bhal system and Beaufoy Vision in the Nauni system are now open for business. Keeping these starports operable allows us to honour those who lost their lives in the Thargoid attacks. Enormous thanks to everyone who participated.” Senior Engineer Lilith Galloway of Aegis Research, who coordinated a parallel project, released a similar statement: “Here in the Pleiades, survival is never guaranteed. But Reed's Rest in Merope has endured, thanks to the galactic community’s incredible support. This is what we do when things get tough – we rebuild and come back stronger.” All three starports are now fully operational and providing a range of services. Thargoids Repelled from Core Systems Aegis has confirmed that the Thargoid presence in the core systems has been significantly diminished, due largely to the efforts of the galactic community. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison with Aegis, made this statement: “This is a very positive development. Using data from our Eagle Eye network, courageous members of the galactic community have formed a barrier of steel and fire, preventing Thargoid vessels from encroaching further. In doing so they have prevented several starports from being attacked, saving many thousands of lives.” “Furthermore, in many regions the Thargoid incursion has actually been reversed. Although they remain entrenched within the Pleiades, their forces in the core systems have been pushed back to the Bhal system, their initial beachhead.” “Aegis offers its sincere thanks and congratulations to every one of the Commanders who risked their lives by meeting our enemy in battle. These audacious pilots have proved that humanity’s spirit is far from broken. Victory against the Thargoids will be hard-won, but I am in no doubt that with defenders of this calibre, it will one day be achieved.” 23 JUN Aisling Duval Announces Marriage to Federal Ambassador Princess Aisling Duval has made an unexpected announcement regarding her relationship with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. At a press conference in her palace on Emerald, the princess looked radiant as she addressed the media: “It’s no secret that Jordan and I grew close during his official visit. The time has come to let you know that we are to be husband and wife.” “I’m aware that some will see this as unorthodox, even controversial, but love knows no borders. It’s our wish that our marriage will build lasting bridges between the Empire and the Federation.” A statement from Ambassador Rochester appeared in a special edition of The Federal Times: “Representing the Federation has been my life’s work, but meeting Her Highness – Aisling – made me realise that being by her side means even more. We hope that our betrothal will usher in a new era of cooperation between the two superpowers.” Among the media reactions was this from entertainment journalist Solomon Helios: “I’ve been reporting on Princess Duval’s romantic life for a while now, and even I didn’t see this coming. Can Aisling really pull this off? Could a Federation gentleman actually marry into the Imperial family? Will Emperor Lavigny-Duval and President Hudson share a dance at the wedding, or will they step in to prevent this union from taking place? The galaxy might never be the same again!” As yet there has been no official comment from the Imperial Palace or the White House. 24 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Aegis has confirmed that the Thargoid presence in the core systems has been significantly diminished, due largely to the efforts of the galactic community. Although the Thargoids remain entrenched in the Pleiades, their forces in the core systems have been pushed back to the Bhal system, their initial beachhead. In related news, Aegis has confirmed that three starports attacked and damaged by Thargoid forces have now been restored to full functionality, following supportive efforts from the galactic community. The pertinent starports are Armstrong Enterprise in the Bhal system, Beaufoy Vision in the Nauni system and Reed's Rest in the Merope system. In other news, Princess Aisling Duval has announced that she is to wed Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. Both Princess Duval and Mr Rochester expressed hope that their marriage would strengthen ties between the Empire and the Federation. There has been no official comment from the Imperial Palace or the White House on the engagement. A homicide attempt by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation has been foiled, and the would-be killers taken into custody. Kay Kilbride of Alliance Interpol confirmed that the captives had been transported to a secure facility for interrogation, with a view to establishing the identity of Nexus – the League’s apparent coordinator. Meanwhile, renowned billionaire Zachary Rackham, owner of Rackham Capital Investments, has made a sizeable charitable donation to build new shipyards in the Colonia region. Every planetary port in the region, bar Colonia Hub, will soon be able to offer pilots a full range of services. Aegis has announced plans to build a military installation in the Pleiades. An Aegis spokesperson confirmed that the development was a response to the recent occupation of the Socho system –headquarters of Aegis Core – by a hostile criminal element. Aegis Research has placed an open order for mined resources for use in the construction. Finally, Senator Caspian Leopold has announced that his appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. The materials will be used to build a rehabilitation centre for those affected by war. And those are the main stories this week. 28 JUN Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride has been murdered by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation, along with four other agents of Alliance Interpol. The incident took place in the city of New Rossyth on Turner’s World. A spokesperson for Interpol released a brief report: “Chief Inspector Kilbride was acting on information that a League cell was operating from an abandoned foundry complex in New Rossyth. She led an assault team with the intention of capturing the terrorists. Preliminary forensics suggest that the entire complex was rigged with concealed explosives. Kilbride and four of her colleagues were killed instantly, with seven others injured.” Kilbride was one of three founding members of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the League of Reparation. The other two, Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, made a rare joint statement on behalf of the Imperial Internal Security Service and the Federal Intelligence Agency: “This is a sad day. We have lost one of our greatest champions in the fight against terrorism. It’s clear that the Chief Inspector was personally targeted with misinformation designed to lure her into a trap – an act of retaliation for her recent successes against the League.” “Although we mourn the loss of Inspector Kilbride, our work continues. Alliance Interpol has assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt to assume the role of taskforce liaison. We look forward to working with her to eliminate this fanatical organisation.” Deputy Inspector Klatt was unavailable for comment. Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal There has been a range of reactions to news that Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester are to be married. A congratulatory message was sent from the Imperial Palace, but there has been no personal comment from Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval. News agencies on Capitol have reported rumours that the proposed marriage was not discussed with the Imperial family, and that the Emperor did not consent to the Princess’s engagement. Senator Zemina Torval offered a more definite statement of disapproval: “This is an attention-seeking move from the princess, and a dangerous one. It is beyond her remit to impact Imperial policy in this manner. Allowing her to harbour romantic fantasies is one thing, but the Empire cannot countenance such a reckless political manoeuvre.” Senator Caspian Leopold, who until recently was rumoured to be courting Aisling Duval, was more supportive: “I can assure you that many senators, patrons and citizens are delighted by the news. I’ve been privileged to witness Princess Aisling in Ambassador Rochester’s company, and they make a charming and affectionate couple. I wish them both all the happiness in the galaxy.” There was no response from President Zachary Hudson, suggesting that the engagement was as unexpected to the Federation as to the Empire. But a statement was made by Congressman Isolde Rochester, the mother of Jordan Rochester: “I support my son’s relationship with Her Imperial Highness, and I consider this a positive step for all parties. The potential benefits of stronger ties between the Empire and the Federation are incalculable, particularly in the areas of trade and defence. Many of us in Congress hope that this happy event spearheads a new era of cooperation.” Reactions from independent systems have ranged from joy to outrage. The only official response from the Alliance came from a spokesperson for the office of Prime Minister Edmund Mahon, who said: “The Alliance offers cordial congratulations to the couple, although it remains to be seen if their intentions become a reality.” 29 JUN Colonia Scientific Installation Project Scientists in Colonia have announced plans to build a scientific outpost in the system to monitor the region’s population and resources. Professor Alexei de la Vega, who is heading the project, published this statement: “Our recent study into the region’s population increase has revealed alarming statistics. If Colonia’s population continues to increase at the current rate it could lead to a serious depletion of resources at some point in the future.” “Monitoring infrastructure, terraforming, logistics and other issues will require the construction of a dedicated centre for resource management. This will allow us to study the aggregated data and formulate a structured solution to avoid potential problems.” The campaign is being run by Tir Technology Services, one of Colonia’s partner organisations, which has asked pilots to deliver commodities to Bolden’s Enterprise in the Tir system. The campaign begins on the 28th of June 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Aegis Installation Operation Complete The operation to support construction of an Aegis military facility in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering mined resources to The Oracle, and by protecting traders in the system. An Aegis spokesperson made the following statement: “Every pilot who contributed to this operation should feel a great deal of pride in what they’ve achieved. The construction of this military installation will allow us to more effectively resist external aggression.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. Restoring Order in Fousang Security forces in the Fousang system are reporting that criminal organisations in the area are executing more frequent and audacious raids on civilian traffic. Wing Commander Horatio Montange of Fousang security had this to say: “Our resources are stretched with the Thargoid threat, and a certain criminal element has taken advantage, increasing their presence in the system and attacking trade convoys. While our forces are continuing to maintain order, the need to defend the system from external threats has had an impact on our overall effectiveness. With the help of Blue Creative Company we hope to curb this sudden increase in crime, and continue to concentrate our resources on combating the alien insurrection.” To counter this threat, the Blue Creative Company has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Akers Orbital. The campaign begins on the 28th of June 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Thargoid Assault on the Deciat System An emergency report from Aegis confirms that the Thargoids have returned to the core systems with an incursion into the Deciat system. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, delivered this statement: “Following the Thargoids’ retreat, all evidence suggested that their surface sites had become dormant. But new data from our Eagle Eye network shows that they have surged back to life, and that the star maps inside these structures are now pinpointing the Deciat system. It seems this was only a brief respite while they summoned reinforcements from the Pleiades.” “Latest intelligence indicates that Thargoid vessels are now congregating in large numbers in Deciat space. This is an alarming development for the Garay Terminal starport, which is on high alert. There are also several megaships active in the region, which are potential targets for the Thargoids.” “On behalf of Aegis, I am calling on all members of the galactic community for assistance in defending Deciat. Without the aid of independent pilots, all assets in the system could be overwhelmed, with the loss of thousands of lives.” Appended to the Aegis report was the following transmission from an unnamed Commander operating in the Deciat system: “I’ve just been attacked by…something! Thargoid for sure, but my computer couldn’t identify it. Some new kind of scout, maybe?” The remainder of the transmission was unavailable. Aegis Reduces Tech-Broker Requirements Aegis has announced that it will allow technology brokers to reduce their requirements for producing items, in order to increase overall combat effectiveness against the Thargoids. Henrik de Lacerda, a senior engineer at Aegis Research, clarified this development: “Aegis is aware that the galactic community has worked incredibly hard to oppose the Thargoids in the core systems. To show our appreciation, we are making it easier for independent pilots to obtain advanced weaponry and hardware.” “We have contacted all registered technology brokers and supplied them with additional funding, resources and manufacturing equipment. As a result, they now need fewer commodities and materials from those purchasing their designs.” “Our hope is that by helping pilots to upgrade their ships, we can enhance their survivability and encourage more Commanders to join the fight against the Thargoids.” 30 JUN Thargoid-Worshipping Cult Garners Hostility Public reaction to a fringe religion that worships the Thargoids is one of mistrust and hostility, according to security reports. The nameless cult believes in the coming of the so-called Far God and the subsequent extinction of all humanity bar themselves. Their hive-chapels, inspired by Thargoid design, have sprung up on several independent worlds and in a few Federation and Alliance systems. Security forces in these locations have made numerous arrests for misdemeanours directed at the sect. These include graffiti, property damage, verbal abuse and physical assault. There are no recorded cases of worshippers retaliating, defending themselves or seeking assistance. Juanita Bishop, who runs a vocal citizen-protection campaign, claims she is warning the public about a genuine danger: “If these Thargoid lovers don’t want to be human anymore, they shouldn’t be allowed to live among other humans! Our governments should pack these foul-smelling freaks into ships and send them off to join the aliens they love so much. And if they don’t, it’s up to us to stop them. Do you really want these degenerates to creep into your home at night and do obscene alien things to your family?” Many authorities have responded along the same lines as Councillor Quinn Damico of the Aranbarahun system: “I would like to assure citizens that the Far God worshippers, while strange, are essentially harmless. Furthermore, criminal acts against them, including incitement to violence, may result in prosecution. The right to freedom of religion is protected by law in all systems where the sect has a presence.” Category:GalNet